helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare
|-| Event Vs= |type = Single |artist = ℃-ute |album = ℃ Major 9th |released = April 1, 2015 May 6, 2015 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download, LP Record |length = 25:25 |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = I miss you / THE FUTURE 26th single (2014) |Next = Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! 28th single (2015) }} (The Middle Management ～女性中間管理職～／我武者LIFE／次の角を曲がれ; The Middle Management ~A Woman's Middle Management~ / Reckless LIFE / Turn the Next Corner) is ℃-ute's 27th single. It was released on April 1, 2015http://gree.jp/c_ute/blog/entry/760409566 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (18 in total). The limited editions came with an event lottery serial number card. The single commemorates the group's 10th anniversary. Tracklist CD Tracklist ;Regular Edition A, Limited Edition A #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Instrumental) #Gamusha LIFE (Instrumental) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition B, Limited Edition B #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ #Gamusha LIFE (Instrumental) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition C, Limited Edition C #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Instrumental) #Gamusha LIFE (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Gamusha LIFE (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Music Video) Event V "The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~" #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Gamusha LIFE" #Gamusha LIFE (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Gamusha LIFE (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Gamusha LIFE (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Gamusha LIFE (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Gamusha LIFE (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ *Lyrics: Tsunku *Composition and Arrangement: Daniel Merlot, Aurelien Poudat, Hyon D, Tsunoda Takanori, Stefan Broadley *Dance Choreography: MASAO ;Gamusha LIFE *Lyrics: SHOCK EYE *Composition: KOUGA supported by SHOCK EYE *Arrangement: soundbreakers *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Nakazumi Soichi ;Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *String Arrangement: Crusher Kimura *Drums: Yamauchi Yuushi *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko Concert Performances ;The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ - Juice=Juice, Country Girls *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Akiyama Mao ;Gamusha LIFE *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ ;Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Yajima Maimi *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |March |12 |60,686 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-03/p/2/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 63,870 Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="14" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |17 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=04&day=13 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |5 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=04&day=13 |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |76 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=adult_airplay&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- |Tokyo FM | align="center" |20 | align="center" |http://www.tfm.co.jp/cdj/ranking/?id=107 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |4 | align="center" |- |} Trivia *"Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" was initially a track for Nakajima Takui's upcoming album, . He was asked by staff to let ℃-ute release the song as a single. A similar situation also occurred with ℃-ute's "Edo no Temari Uta II" and ANGERME's "Taiki Bansei". **Because Nakajima gave full rights of this song to ℃-ute, "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" is not considered to be a cover single. **A rearranged version of "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" was later included in Nakajima Takui's self-cover album . *℃-ute had a contest on music-ru TV for student music writers to write a song for their 10th anniversary with Shonan no Kaze's SHOCK EYE.http://musicfactorytokyo.com/column_detail.html?id=93 KOUGA won with his demo song "Next Stage", which became the draft for "Gamusha LIFE". *Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede and Horie Kizuki participate as back-dancers in the dance shot of "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare".http://gree.jp/c_ute/blog/entry/760717306 *This is their best first day sales, surpassing Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin's 45,365 copies with 51,113 reported sales. *The Close-Up Ver. of "The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~" appears on the Petit Best 16 Blu-ray, with it's Dance Shot Ver. on the Music V Tokushuu ⑤ ~Cutie Visual~. *The Close-up Ver. for both "Gamusha LIFE" and "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" appear on Music V Tokushuu ⑤ ~Cutie Visual~. *The Acoustic Ver. of "Gamusha LIFE" is included in the LP record of "Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight!". References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~, Gamusha LIFE, Tsugi no Kado wo Magare es:The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare Category:C-ute Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2015 Event Vs